This invention relates to a portable hand tool and, more particularly, to a tool for disengaging and lifting retainer members adhesively secured to glazing panels.
While not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use in detaching retainer caps from solar energy collection units. These units generally include an enclosure for housing a metallic heat absorbent plate supported on heat insulating material and covered preferably by spaced inboard and outboard glazing panels. In addition to mechanically interlocking the retainer cap to the enclosure, the former is commonly adhesively secured to the outboard glazing panel in order to provide a fluid tight seal for the unit.
The outboard panel is especially vulnerable to damage during handling and installation and during use because of its exposure to the elements. Accordingly, it sometimes becomes necessary to remove the retainer cap in an effort to replace a damaged outboard glazing panel. However, detachment and removal of the retainer cap has proven difficult because of its adhesive securement to the fragile outboard panel by the mastic sealant. Screw drivers and other makeshift implements often are used to break the cap loose from the outboard panel, sometimes damaging adjacent components of the collector unit.